Our Runescape Tales
by Neoninja2
Summary: What happens when a group of teenage boys lead two seperate existences, this is what happens to them. This is my first Fanfiction so I decided to use a project from my english class. Please note that this story has some elements not native to Runescape.


Our Runescape Tales (Revised)

Prologue

(A/N:I listened to "Epic Battle Montage" on Youtube while writing the prologue)

"Yo, Liam you got it hooked up yet? We need to test drive it before you move."

"Chill dude, ya ready for it?"

"You know it, this is big stuff! Strap me in."

"Hold still!"

"I can't help it Liam, this thing's screwin' with my synapses, making me feel funny all over."

"'K you're in."

"Start it up!"

"Let me know how it goes foo. 'K run program in 5…4…3…2…1 launching S.P.I.N.N.E.T." (A/N:Synaptic Persona Intelligence Neural Network Encoding Tracer)

"Ai, Static…Electricity…in brain, ooh not good. I'm in starting trial run."

5 Hours later

"So Alex, how was it?"

"To put it calmly, I've been to the Edge and back."(A/N: Reference to the old Middle ages belief that the Earth was flat and had an edge, beneath was the Abyss)

"You've seen the monsters at the Edge!"

"I killed the monsters at the Edge, hahahaha"

"Dude we have to tell the others tomorrow at school if it's that great"

"Don't I know it, virtual test: complete."

Chapter 1

Liam and I have been friends for a long time, but sadly he will soon move away. So in order to stay in touch in the coolest way possible, we found a way to download our minds directly to the Runescape mainframe and play as if it were real. Cool doesn't begin to describe it and epic is to sissy a word for it. Liam and I met up outside the classroom on his last day at school; we were going to get our friends to join us. After we got their attention we told them to come over to my house after school. Te cover story was a going away party for Liam.

"So, Alex why are we sitting in front of your computer with Star Trek crap on our heads?" My friend Tom was referring to the S.P.I.N.N.E.T. that connects us to the network, which I had to admit did look like something out of a sci-fi movie. Liam was a little ticked that they were squirming around "Just hold still for a minute," he yelled irritation apparent in his voice as he tried to get the small visors over there eyes.

"Liam, we set?" I asked anxiously

"Yeah, I'll stay behind to monitor the stuff."

"So I'm the one that has to explain it to these guys? Thanks a lot man." I said with sarcasm at the tedious task.

Matt and Gerald were fed up with waiting, so Matt being Matt was the one who yelled. "YO! What the HELL is going on here, and what are you talking about!?"

"All in due time my friend, all in due time" I did my best impression of some wise old guy.

At this point Liam was ready "Cut the crap Alex, I'm running the program."

"Fine, fine lets go" I said in mock defeat

"Launching S.P.I.N.N.E.T. now!" Liam half-shouted in a dramatic way.

All of them were freaked out by the sudden electrical shock and let out varying sounds of discomfort. In my mind I saw a huge flash, it cleared and I heard birds chirping and running water. I realized I was laying down looking up at the sky. I stood up and brushed a tuft of blue hair out of my eyes. Looking around I noticed my friends passed out on the ground. Matt was a Warrior(AN:1) clad in Rune Armor, Rune longsword, Rune kite shield and didn't have a helmet on he looked the same here as he did in the real world, well except now he had a beard. Gerald was a Dwarf wearing Granite Armor and weapons and he look the same but had a viking style beard. Tom was a Mage wearing a Battle hood, a Battle Robes, and a Teacher's Wand his hair was longer and silver. Kevin was a Ranger with a maple longbow and mithril arrows, and had Dragon hide armor I was a Survivalist(AN:2) with Templar Knight(AN:3) armor and a Bluerite alloy sword(AN:4) . I started banging the shield I had with my sword and shouted "Come on, wake up sleeping beauties. WEEE'RRREEE HHHEEERRREEE!" They all woke up with a start and turned to me with shock on their faces and Kevin was the first to speak "What the hell was that, and where are we?!"(The appearances are based our specialized skills)

AN:1 I know, I know. There aren't classes in Runescape but I thought I would do this to keep thing simpler.

AN:2 I'm a Jack-of-all-Trades person. The wildcard of the group, with an all-around skill set.

AN:3 Picture it like the Initiate armor you get from the knight in Falador park.

AN:4 No, not Blurite (like Burrr, as in cold) . Bluerite (as in Blue metal) is a deep blue color.

Welcome to Runescape

To Be Continued


End file.
